Insurgency Ranks and Divisions
Ranks and Departments Database Insurgency Ranks Ranks are the classification of ranks for every insurgency personnel. They a start with test subject, but may eventually work up the ranks through applications. This section will detail everything about the ranks of C.I. Ranks Low ranks Test Subjects Anonymous people from unknown origins. They are the primary resource for research personnel within C.I for testing and holds no authority in C.I. Everyone starts with this rank. Conscript Examination People who has shown knowledge and competence to join C.I and has passed the application for it. They hold little to no authority in C.I. Sigma Lowest active duty rank in C.I. For obtaining this rank, they are able to join several public departments in which may enhance their experience in the insurgency and contribute to C.I's cause. Mid Ranks Delta Third rank to be achieved through application. They hold more authority in C.I and has a certain amount of knowledge on C.I's ITEM using policies. They are generally more experienced personnel in C.I and often middle or low ranking personnel in departments. Gamma Mid Rank which may not be achieved through application. The Gamma rank is handpicked by executive personnel and holds authority over most low ranking personnel. They are mostly department subordinates or veterans who has contributed much to the C.I and has served well. High Ranks Beta Lowest High rank which may only be achieved through either achieving directorate position in specific departments or is an important asset to the Insurgency. They hold authority to anyone below them and has access to Moderator on site. Alpha Highest insurgency rank to be achieved. These are mostly department directors or has made great contributions to the Insurgency. Most Alphas are insurgents who has made themselves a figure in C.I, is well known and has been known for their achievements. DELCOM Leaders of the Insurgency, often from anomalous origins. They are responsible for all Insurgency affairs and oversees their respective departments. There are a total of 11 positions in DELCOM numeration. The Commander The Head of the Insurgency. The Commander is responsible for every aspect of the Insurgency and holds the future of it. The Commander holds authority over anyone in the Insurgency. Departments Military The Primary offensive and defensive force of the Insurgency. Military personnel are responsible for both site security and GOI raiding. Personnel are selected through tryouts which happens on occasion. Researching Department Once was a merged department with development, this department is responsible for testing on-site ITEMs for a better containment solution, to understand them and find a plausible way to use them. Department personnel are often chosen from some of the brightest minds in the world or volunteers with equal or rivalling capabilities. Development Department Once merged with Research, they are responsible for the C.I's site development for ITEMs and other facilities. Most of them are capable of designing outstanding facilities and produce effective containment solutions. Special Operations Task Force The elites and the pride of the Insurgency. They are some of the most capable fighters of the Insurgency and is responsible for dealing with unusual incidents or offence work under more hazardous environments in which normal Military personnel is not equipped for. Department of Justice A department formed for the purpose of intercepting incidents and provide various judicial services to all insurgents alike. Although often under-viewed, plays a mid role in Insurgency Laws enforcing and crucial for court trials to happen. Foreign Group Relations Affair The main communication line between other group of interests. They are responsible for all external and diplomatic issues and also holds a side task of the Insurgency's press release -The Chaos Insurgency Herald. Medical Department This department is responsible for the treatment of various traumas in which may be received either from combat, or supernatural forces.